


Encantado III (alternate ending)

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Dark Derek Hale, Internal Conflict, Jealous Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Derek, Realization, Secret Relationship, Seduction, encantado!Derek, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia catches on to Stiles' strange behavior and goes to question him at his house where she meets his secret lover. When Derek remembers the girl who tried to take Stiles from him, his inner beast comes out and he pounces at her, ending in Lydia calling Stiles' dad. The teen makes a run for it with Derek into the woods, exactly where the Encantado needs him to be to finish the plan. But Derek's humanity fights back when he realizes his true feelings for Stiles.</p><p>Part 3 of the Encantado trilogy (alternate happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encantado III (alternate ending)

**Author's Note:**

> here's the happy ending of the third installment of my mini trilogy. Please read the first two parts before reading this :) the original encantado III has a sad ending but a lot of people wanted happy, fluffy sterek so here you go! The rest of this one shot is the exact same as the original besides the point where Derek and Stiles are in the forest.
> 
> Derek is an Encantado in this, a creature I have only recently learned about. Therefore this won't be 100% accurate to the true folklore and I've created some of my own features. Just some background info from Wikipedia: "[encantados] are often characterized in their mythology as wielding superior musical ability, their seductiveness and love of sex...Encantados are said to be fond of abducting humans with whom they fall in love"

There was a slight problem.

Derek continued to win Stiles heart and devour him in the bedroom. They carried on a pleasurable secret relationship where Derek would spend most of his nights in Stiles' room, sometimes they did it in his jeep. When Stiles was at school Derek would escape back to his lake. The sheriff was oblivious to the actions going on right above his head and nobody questioned Stiles on his random cancellations of plans or repetitive sick days being used to Stiles acting strange. It was perfect.

That is, until one Lydia Martin caught on to her friend's odd behavior. Stiles was happier recently and she knew the face of being in love better than anyone. So she approached him one day after class.

"Who is it?" Lydia questioned Stiles with a hard gaze and arms crossed over her chest. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed a book from his locker before closing it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He started to walk to his next class but Lydia had caught up to him and grabbed his arm in one of her perfectly manicured hands, pulling him to the side.

"Don't play that bullshit on me Stiles," she said. "You don't think I've noticed how you've been acting recently? Just tell me who it is and I'll let you carry on with your secret rendezvous."

Stiles pulled his arm out of Lydia's grip and hung his head. "You won't approve." It came out mumbled and under his breath but Lydia heard the words.

"Is it..." she paused for a second and gave him a wary look, "is it a teacher?"

"No! It's not a teacher," he exclaimed. "He's...I met him a couple weeks ago. He doesn't go here." The bell rang but neither of them paid attention to it.

"Where did you meet him?" Lydia asked and she was starting to get slightly worried for Stiles if he knew she wouldn't approve.

"The fo-Jungle," he stuttered out the name of the local gay club. Lydia narrowed her eyes and Stiles' heartbeat picked up.

"You met him a couple weeks ago and you love him?"

He was taken back by that personal of a question. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't form a response. "How...I don't know, okay." Lydia gave her friends a small smile and put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I just want to make sure it's real love and he's treating you well," she said.

Stiles nodded and a fond look came over his features as he thought of Derek. "Yeah, he is. I think he loves me too."

"Good, just don't move too fast," she said before scurrying off to class with the other late students. Stiles laughed after she left. She had no idea how far they've gotten.

~

After school Derek surprised Stiles by climbing in through his bedroom window. Stiles greeted the man with a long kiss before walking back over to his desk. "Stiles?" Derek asked confused. Usually when he came over they'd go straight to the bed.

"What? Oh, sorry babe. I have a huge project due on thursday. You're welcome to sit down and keep me company." Stiles returned to his computer where he was typing up a thesis. Derek didn't like this arrangement. He needed to get Stiles to the water as soon as possible and he was so close. So he sauntered over to the desk, lifted the boy in his arms, and sat down with Stiles in his lap. Stiles let out a loud 'oomf' sound when he was plopped onto the man and Derek wound his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Homework later," Derek mumbled into the teen's neck and proved his point further by pushing his hips up into Stiles' ass. This time Stiles tried to focus on his work and not let the man beneath him be a distraction but it was no use. Derek knew how to get into Stiles' head and wrap him around his finger. With a loud sigh, Stiles turned his head and kissed Derek hungrily. Derek's hands were just moving up Stiles' chest under his shirt when the doorbell downstairs rang. "Stay."

Stiles frowned at Derek and stood up. "It'll be two seconds." He pecked Derek on the lips then ran down the steps as fast as he could and flung open he door. "Lydia?"

The red head smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "Thought I'd drop in and say hi." She stepped into the house past Stiles and looked around. "You home alone?" Her tone stated she was up to something.

Stiles closed the door and felt the nerves coming on. "Yep, dad's at work." He led her into the kitchen and offered her a glass of water. "But I have this huge project to work on, sorry."

Lydia cocked her head at the boy. "Mrs. Donnel? I finished it last week, need some help?"

Stiles laughed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the girl. "Thanks for offering but I think I've got it." But no matter how many signs Stiles dropped, Lydia wouldn't budge.

There was a loud bang from upstairs and Stiles put his head in his hands while Lydia smiled. "What was that?"

Stiles stood up and started to usher her towards the door. "That, um...probably my binder falling off my desk. I ran down here fast and left it teetering on the edge. I'll go check, good to see you!" He gave her a slight push but then a loud groan came from upstairs too.

"And that?" she said with a smirk. "I don't think a binder can groan."

Stiles knew he was fucked. Lydia was one step ahead of him and already knew what was waiting upstairs. Speaking of what was waiting, Stiles really wanted to get back to it. Lydia was marching up the stairs before Stiles could stop her and he ran after the girl. She beat him to his bedroom door and flung it open to be met with the sight of Derek halfway under Stiles' covers, a broken alarm clock in his hands. He was shirtless and froze when Lydia came in. Of course, he just had to be shirtless now at the worst moment.

"Stiles?" Lydia said with a worried look and turned to her friend. "I thought you weren't moving too fast."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped in between the bed and Lydia. "This is Derek," he said monotone. "Look, Lydia. I know how to take care of myself and Derek treats me well. Don't worry about us." She looked between the two, no words coming out.

Something seemed to snap in Derek and he pounced out of the bed clad in only boxers and caused Lydia to be trapped against the wall in the hallway across from Stiles' doorway. She let out a quiet sound of shock and Stiles ran to Derek to get him off her. "You!" Derek sneered and glared daggers into Lydia's eyes. "Lydia." He said her name with such disgust, fear was sent through Lydia, especially when Derek's eyes flashed blue. She was the girl who would take his boy away and Derek couldn't let that happen.

"Derek! Get off her!" Stiles managed to pry the man off of his friend and pushed him back, standing protectively in front of the red head. "What the hell?!"

Lydia got over her shock and pointed a shaky finger at Derek. "He's dangerous Stiles! I have to tell your dad." She ran towards the stairs, pulling out her phone in the process. Derek started to go after her but Stiles stopped him with a hand to his chest and glared at him.

"You, stay here. I can't believe you." With a disapproving shake of his head, Stiles left Derek to go stop Lydia.

The Encantado was left bewildered. He tried to tell Stiles in his mind to not be mad at him, to be on Derek's side. But it was almost as if there was something blocking Derek's commands. This had never happened before.

This was a problem.

~

"Lydia!" Stiles followed her out the front door as she was pressing numbers into her phone. "Please don't!" She turned around him and gave him a look that said, 'are you serious?'

"He just pretty much attacked me, Stiles! Derek's a man you met at a club not that long ago. How much do you really know about him?" She put the cellphone to her ear, it was too late.

"Please! He didn't mean to!"

She ignored his cries. "Hello? Yes, can I speak to Sheriff Stilinski please? Tell him it's Lydia Martin." She didn't make eye contact with Stiles.

"Shit!" Stiles breathed out and pulled at his hair. He looked back at his house then at Lydia again. Stiles knew his dad would be here within the next five minutes and he had to get Derek out of there. So he left Lydia and ran back to the man in his bedroom. Derek was still where Stiles left him, face void of emotion and eyes staring blankly at the wall like he was lost in his thoughts. "Come on!" He handed Derek random clothes and helped him get into them. Derek snapped out of his daze and looked at Stiles confused. "Unless you want to be shot in the head by my dad I suggest you follow me out the window and to the woods."

Derek just nodded and allowed Stiles to manhandle him into the clothes and out the window. They dropped into Stiles' backyard and ran as fast as they could to the edge of the trees. Something went through Derek's mind at that moment. They were going into the forest. It was the perfect opportunity to lure Stiles in.

They ran until Stiles couldn't breathe anymore but Derek was fine. The teen slumped against a tree and put his hands on his knees. Derek rubbed soothing circles into his back.

It was strange, the Encantado didn't want to kiss Stiles at that moment, he just wanted to comfort him. He let Stiles control him, something Derek had never let a human do. He allowed Stiles to lead him because he knew the boy was doing it out of protection, out of love.

Derek stepped back when the thoughts entered his brain. Stiles looked up at him and his furrowed eyebrows nervously. "Hey, are you okay?"

Derek looked at Stiles but did not answer. He studied the boy. Oh no, he couldn't kill this human. Stiles was so young and had so much potential. Derek had corrupted him. So Derek ran away.

"Derek?! Stop!"

The creature heard Stiles following him but he didn't slow down, just sped up and ran the only way he knew: towards the water.

Derek kept running until the bank was in sight and started to strip his clothes off. He was far enough ahead from Stiles to disappear into the lake. He had to get away so he wouldn't lose control.

The water spoke to Derek like it was inviting him, persuading him to come closer and closer, testing him to bring a mortal down with him. Derek fought the urge of the Encantado to stop and wait for Stiles to catch up to capture the boy he loved.

Yes, Derek loved Stiles. He was in love with how different he was than any human he'd interacted with before. Derek was obsessed with Stiles' uniqueness and quirks like an addictive drug. The true nature of his species fought back against Derek's morals. The water was whispering to him now, "Drown the boy, drown Stiles."

"Derek!" He was approaching the bank too fast.

Derek got his pants off and started to step into the lake, every movement feeling like he was pushing against a wall. Encantados lived off of the humans they seduced, the humans who loved them. Derek turned around to face Stiles one last time, not knowing how that would change everything.

The human was standing on the bank, breathing heavily with sweat rolling down his face. His face was full of concern and it broke Derek's heart. Heartbreak was so unfamiliar to him. He could feel the creature in him fighting to escape, to take over, trying to worm its way into Stiles' head. But when Derek looked into Stiles' eyes, there was only worry and love. All the humans Derek had been with before were tricked into falling in love, they became obsessed with Derek's stamina for sex.

'Drown Stiles.'

"No," Derek said to the voice in his head. Stiles gave him a strange look, not understanding what was going on. 

'Drown him.'

Tears spilled down Derek's face; these human emotions were overtaking him. Stiles took a step forward when he saw the man crying but Derek held up a hand. "Please, Stiles. I'm not safe."

But Stiles didn't stop. He walked closer and closer to where Derek was standing with just his feet in the water. "You think you aren't, Derek," he said in a soft tone. "You believe you're this dangerous creature but I know that's not what you want." Derek let the boy put a hand on his face. 

"You don't know what I am," said Derek. "You don't know what I do, what I've been doing. You'd hate me if you did."

Stiles smiled sadly at the man and gently pulled Derek back onto the dirt. "I know you care about me, I know this is different for you. But I'd like it if you'd tell me everything."

Derek leaned his face into Stiles' palm, another tear escaping his eye. Stiles had caught on but was willing to let Derek explain himself. "I am an Encantado, the river dolphin known for my work similar to that of a siren. I seduce humans, build a relationship of love and sex and then draw them into the water to stay with me forever. Stiles, I want to be with you forever. But I can't drown you. You have this block that is hard for the Encantado to push through. I don't know why. It's so painful to fight my inner traditions though, the water telling me to take you."

Stiles took a step back, obviously slightly nervous by Derek's confession. That was also the most Derek had ever spoken to him, it's usually just sentence fragments. He looked at the ground and it pained Derek even more knowing this is when he may lose Stiles, the boy was probably terrified. Derek turned towards the water once more. "Please go. I can't control myself around you."

"Derek," Stiles choked out between his own tears. "I love you. Don't leave me. I don't care what you used to do, I know that we can change the customs of what you are."

Derek froze and his eyes widened. Stiles had just confessed his love without Derek taking control of his mind. That made Derek realize something, Stiles had been a block this entire time. Derek was never inside of the boy's head, Stiles was truly in love with him. And Derek was in love with Stiles. They were mates. The concept was an ancient myth and said that if an Encantado found their true mate, the one person they couldn't kill, it'd change everything.

There was a sudden rush of something he'd never felt before inside of Derek. It was as if his inner creature had lost and was being released. Derek was in love, truly in love with Stiles and vice versa. He turned around once more to face his lover and ran to Stiles. "Forgive me for all I've done Stiles. I love you too."

Stiles just gave Derek a big grin and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The kiss was not hungry or lust-filled, it was loving and meant so much between them. "So you'll stay?" Stiles whispered against Derek's lips when they broke.

Derek gave him a fond smile. "I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos, telling me what you thought! So many of you asked for this happy ending so here you go :) hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
